We are employing DNA viruses as molecular probes to study genome expression in human cells. We are studying intensively the structure and function of a human parvovirus, adeno-associated virus (AAV). AAV has been developed as a eukaryotic expression vector. AAV normally grows in cells only in the presence of a helper virus (either adenovirus or herpesvirus). In the absence of any helper, the AAV genome integrates into the cell chromosome. Thus, the AAV vector is useful as a transducing virus for high frequency integration of genes into mammalian cell chromosomes to yield stable expression. This vector also may be useful for gene therapy. We are now analyzing intensely the control of gene regulation in AAV vectors in order to maximize the expression of foreign genes introduced into mammalian cells using this vector. We are developing AAV vectors that express the CFTR gene as a potential gene therapy for cystic fibrosis. These vectors have been shown to complement the electrophysiological defect in chloride transport in cells from cystic fibrosis patients. We have discovered a complex system of gene regulation mediated by products of the AAV rep gene which are required for replication of AAV DNA but also mediates transcriptional activation and translational inhibition of some genes. Site-specific mutagenesis is being used to resolve these functions. Coding of all these functions in a single gene is unique in eukaryotic systems. Wild type and mutant AAV rep proteins are being expressed in both bacterial insect and mammalian cell expression systems for purification and biochemical analysis. Adenovirus is the helper for AAV. This relationship is being analyzed. Both AAV and adenovirus recombine with cellular DNA. In the case of adenovirus this transformation and also inhibits Ad12 oncogenesis in newborn animals. Thus, AAV inhibits tumor induction. The mechanism of this inhibition of tumor induction is being studied at molecular level cell culture. We also are analyzing interactions of AAV with HIV as potential approach to a novel therapy for AIDS.